A photodetector circuit is conventionally known which stores electric charges generated by the internal photoelectric effect and outputs a pixel value corresponding to the amount of the stored charge.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 discloses a photodetector circuit including a plurality of metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors.